pensées
by camidrena
Summary: slash, post la liste de janus. Charlie se sent perdu...


**Spoiler** sur le 3/24 la liste de Janus diffusé uniquement sur W9, et un peu sur le 1er épisode de la saison 4.

Charlie monta dans sa chambre après le départ de son frère. La journée défila dans sa tête, comme un cauchemar qu'il ne parviendrait pas à oublier. La trahison de Colby lui faisait tellement mal… Leur couple commençait à peine à prendre forme. Après des mois d'hésitation, ne non dit, ils avaient décidé d'assumer le « nous » qu'ils étaient devenus. Et maintenant, alors que tout allait s'arranger, il découvrait que Colby était un traître. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom sur la boite vocale de la journaliste, son monde s'était effondré. Il avait assisté impuissant à l'interrogatoire mené par son frère, il s'était accroché, avait fait bonne figure mais son moi interne n'arrivait pas à admettre que tout ceci soit possible. Il se sentait comme aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond.

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, Charlie se laissa enfin aller. Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, en silence. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler contre Colby, à quel point il le détestait, il le haïssait de lui faire tant de mal mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec son père et son frère dans la maison. Alors il pleura en silence, pendant ce qui lui paru être une éternité.

La nuit était bien avancé quand il décida que toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir alors il alla dans le garage. Il avait toujours trouvé cet endroit très relaxant, et puis les maths lui permettait de se vider la tête mieux que quoi que se soit d'autre. Les tableaux étaient tous blanchit par la craie, les signes mathématiques défilaient dans la tête de Charlie au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses yeux sur les tableaux. Quand il eu fini, il prit un chiffon et commença à tout effacer, les enquêtes étaient finies, ses équations ne servaient plus à rien. Alors qu'il posait sa craie sur le tableau, laissant son esprit de mathématicien reprendre le dessus, la porte du garage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son père. «Je prendrais bien des vacances, et quelque chose me dit qu'il t'en faudrait aussi. »

« Peut être. Je pensais juste à tout ce qui vient de se passer, à Colby. Je comprend pas »

« Je ne comprend pas non plus ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Il me semblait être un type bien. Bon, je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareille, ce n'est pas ton tableau qui va te donner la réponse. »

« Oui papa, je sais. Bonne nuit »

Charlie remarqua son ordinateur portable posé sur la table. Il se rappelait à peine l'avoir pris avec lui en sortant de sa chambre. Ne voulant pas y retourner tout de suite, il l'alluma. Sa boite au lettre contenait un mail, d'un expéditeur inconnu, sans titre. Pas non plus de pièce jointe, Charlie estima sans danger de l'ouvrir. C'était un mail de Colby, envoyé à peine une heure plus tôt, soit au alentour de minuit. Il devait être arrivé à son lieu de détention depuis peu lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé. Le message était assez court, et concis aussi. Charlie le lut plusieurs fois, ne sachant que penser. Colby lui affirmait être innocent, avoir joué le jeu pour piéger Carter, le mail disait aussi qu'il devait continuer de le faire, encore un temps en tout cas, pour trouver les autres agents double et Colby concluait lui disant qu'il reprendrait contact avec lui, qu'il n'était pas vraiment prisonnier alors qu'il avait certain droit, qu'il l'aimait. Au fond de lui, Charlie avait envie de la croire. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve que se soit Colby en personne qui lui ai envoyé le mail. Charlie cru un instant que ça tête allait exploser, il voulait croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais le pouvait t'il ?

Son esprit passa en revu toute les façons dont ce mail aurait pu parvenir à lui, qui aurait pu le lui envoyer à par son Colby. Les probabilités qui remplir en quelques minutes les tableaux de son garage parlèrent plus au mathématicien que toutes ses réflexions à vocation logique qui lui avaient servit jusque là. En regardant le résultat, il eu un sourire. Enfin, les maths ne lui mentent jamais, elles ne peuvent pas et Charlie le sait très bien. Et désormais, il sait aussi que son amant ne lui a pas mentit non plus. En s'endormant ce soir là, la seule chose qui travailla son esprit fut de savoir combien de temps il allait devoir attendre le retour de Colby.


End file.
